Rouge Platypus
by flameblaster13
Summary: Perry is classified as a rouge agent and is wanted dead! Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated is under attack but will Perry hand himself over willingly?
1. Purring Platypus

**_This is one of my first stories so please review and tell me what you think about it. I don't own anything here. It is set when Phineas, Ferb and Isabella are all 20 and have moved from home and Lawrence and Linda have moved to Portugal leaving Perry by himself. Doofenshmirtz is about 46 and Carl is 25 but is still working as an intern for Major Monogram. I hope you enjoy it:_**

* * *

**Rouge Platypus**

Chapter 1: Purring Platypus

Perry woke up to the sound of a screaming alarm meaning there was a fire which set him immedietly into action. He jumped up from his pile of soft things where he slept and grabbed his favourite possesion from the post in the corner before placeing it on his head - his secret agent feodora. The Platypus was one of the best agents that O.W.C.A had in the Danville area so whenever there was an emergency there he was needed to help sort out the problem ao he quickly sprinted down the corridors dodging other agents who were evacuating to get to Major Monograms office. Once he arrived there Perry quickly knocked and went in before smartly saluting to his boss who was standing there.  
"Ah Agent P" Began Monogram, "You are the only top agent in today so we need you to make sure nobody left in the building and the are all outside"  
Perry rolled his eyes and gave Monogram a stare that ment 'why am I always the only one in?'  
"Yes yes you can stop looking like that and you will also get some bonus money for always doing the emergency missions"  
Perry shugged his shoulders showing that he didn't really care and then he saluted to show that he was just happy to help.  
"And we are glad to have you in The Agency Agent P" Monogram confessed before whispering to himself, "I think we have Agent P sussed when it comes to understanding his signs"  
Perry had heard that remark thanks to his good hearing which was alot better than a normal platypus's but he just ignored it and just went off to do his job.

3 hours later Perry had saved 2 agents from going up in flames and an evil scientist who was in for questioning and he thought to himself about how he could never imagine Heinz Doofenshmirtz (his nemesis) being questioned at HQ.

Perry spent the rest of the day doing more missions and only could go back to sleep in his room when he finished which was at 9pm. At about 9:30pm Perry suddenly heard his watch beep and woke up reluctantly knowing this meant he had to go and see Monogram so he quickly stretched .  
"Congratualtions Agent P you have saved lives once again and we have also got news that Doofenshmirtz has made new inator of somekind so we are all conting on you to stop him from wreaking havoc with it all over the Tri-state area!"  
Perry ran back to his room, jumped into a chute which sent him into a kind of garage where he stored his veichels and set off towards DEI on his scooter.

Catiously he opened the door to Doofenshmirtz's room using the key he had been given to save having to pay for either a broken window or door and he stepped into the room expecting a trap to go off. He scanned the room looking for something evil until he found a box that had a note on it which said: To Perry the Platypus. Afraid it was a trap he walked back away from the box before throwing a placemat from the table at it and as he suspected there was an explosion sending sticky glue flying towards the placemat and eventually sticking it to the wall. In the place where the box used to be there was a contraption with the words Shrinkinator written on the side of it and knowing this device would only be used for evil Perry picked it up, opened a nearby window and chucked it out hearing a satifying smash as he closed the window. He was just about go out the fire exit and parachute back down to his scooter when he heard a door being opened and out of it came a man wearing a lab coat that instantly was recognisable as Doofenshmirtz.

Doofenshmirtz looked at Perry and then pointed at the space where the Shrinkinator used to be and said "Well it was rude of you not to tell me you were in I was only in the other room. Oh and have you seen a strange purple object here I left it on the floor at this spot here" Perry shook his head and smiled sweetly whilst trying to look innocent. Then Doofenshmirtz saw the mess on the wall and shouted "RAAHHH you let yourself in without telling me and THEN you destroyed my Shrinkinator without listening to my backstory! You really know how to make a person annoyed Perry the Platypus! Ok I didn't want to do this but this time you've really done it!" Grabbing his sticky gun from under the sofa he aimed at the platypus and fired 3 lots of gloop but Perry expertly dodged them with ease "Caaaaaa!" He chattered as if to say you need some lessons. This annoyed Doofenshmirtz who fired more gloop at him each one missing its target as Perry somersaulted out of the way. Springing up high into the air Perry kicked Doofenshmirtz in the chest making him fall onto his back and lose his gun as it went flying into the corner. A second after this had happened Perry landed on his nemesis's stomach and was about to knock him out with a final punch with what little energy he had left after dodging the gloopballs when Doofenshmirtz tried to grab him and chuck him back but somehow ended up running his hand down Perrys back once in a strocking motion and was about to grab his tail when Perry let out a purring noise and relaxed before realizing what he had done so he lept back from Doofenshmirtz, landed but then blacked out from total exhustion.


	2. A Story

_**This is part two and I hope you like it even though it is a bit shorter. :-) :-) :-) Dont forget to review please :-) :-) :-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 2: A friendly chat**

Perry woke up not knowing where he was until he opened his eyes and a table with a mug of hot chocolate infront of him and instantly thought he was back in Monograms office. But once his vision had retured to normal he saw he was sitting in a chair with a towel wrapped round him and a table and some hot chocolate in front of him. This was not the strangest thing he saw becuase Doofenshmirtz was sitting the other side of the table looking at him with interest.  
"What you looking at Heinz?" Said Perry startled as each word came out in english not platypus chatter.  
"You call me Heinz? Awwww...And don't worry Perry the Platypus its just the Platypus-translatinator at work there, it's clipped onto your watch. I was looking at your turquoise stuff trying to work out if it is feathers or fur, oh and I made you some hot chocolate."  
Perry looked and sniffed at the drink supisiously wondering if it could be a trap or infected.  
"Dont worry it's perfectly normal hot chocolate, honest" Said Doofenshmirtz trying to be nicely for once.  
Perry realized that he was feeling a bit cold and decided to risk the drink so he gulped it down in an attempt to make himself warmer. "Uh...umm...Uh..oh...T-th-thanks" he stuttered still getting used to his voice. "Carl once told me that I probaly have a long time to live yet because he ran some test on me and apparently the training courses we agents have to often complete and all the missions and crime busting stuff has changed our lifespans and the top agents, including me, will probally live for the average human life span!"  
"Well I wondered how you were still alive, no offence I think."

"Oh yeah and just out of interest Perry the Platypus where are you staying at the moment because I have heard from Vanessa and she told me that your family have all left the Tri-state area and you must be nearby if you can still thwart my plans."  
"I live at HQ now but well...yeah...nevermind it doesnt mattered" Replied the platypus looking slightly sad.  
"Really? You've listen to a countless number of my old stories now I think it's time you told me one of yours and it's obviously DOES matter."  
Perry started to tell Doofenshmirtz what had happened in the last year. "Well ever..Ok then...ever since Carl went on a 1 year training course in Spain Major Monogram has got grumpier and has made me do way too many extra missions that other agents could do instead and I think it was Carl that kept his spirits up and sorted out who done what so he gave me sometime off. On top of all of that I am often the only Agent there as all of the others are away or something so I have to do all the other stuff and although I dont mind helping I would like sometime off ocasionaly..." Perry trailed off before adding "Umm I think I have have said too much..."  
"Would you mind if I tried something on you Perry the Platypus? I promise it wont hurt or harm you in anyway but infact I think it might help" Asked Doofenshmirtz after thinking to himself that even though Perry was his worst enemy he was also his best friend and he didn't like seeing him unhappy well apart from when he was in a trap of course. Perry nodded glumly, still thinking about the year and not even caring.

"Great! Now you just need to crowch down like you did when you landed on me earlier." Perry obeyed still in a world of thought.


	3. A bad habit

_**Well another chapter, please enjoy it :-) :-) :-)**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 3: A Bad Habit**

Doofenshmirtz kneeled down by the Platypus and took the feodora of its head and the watch from its wrist and put them on the table after disabaling the watch by putting a magnet on top of it. Slowly he placed his hand on its head then carefully he brushed down its neck onto the center of its back and then he repeated it again and again until he got into a continueus pattern. At the first stroke Perry was startled but then on the second he made the same Purring sound as earlier which carried on and on like a cats purr. After a while his knees began to ach so carefully he picked Perry up and sat back into his seat with the Platypus on his lap.

Doofenshmirtz kept stroking Perry in this way and whilst doing so many thoughts passed through his head and it was not until a thought saying 'I'm tired' came that he realized it must be about mid-night so he carried Perry into a different room and put Perry in a laundry basket that was by a bed before placing a small blanket over the tiny creature. He then climbed into the bed before having a crazy conversation with himself, "I wonder if I have done the right thing for once? Letting him stay here for the night? Well I couldn't take him to Monobrow and the rest of the O.W.C.A in that state could I? No that would be humiliating...for me (and him I suppose) plus what would I say? 'Hello, I have just been stroking my life-long nemesis for about 2 hours and he is a bit dopey but here he is'? No way that would be sooo stupid and anyway it was that place that worried him in the first place but what do I care? Oh give it a break Heinz you must have care somewhat! Well I guess I have done the right thing this once..." He lent over to the other side of the bed and gave Perry one last pat before saying "Good night Per- wait I can't say 'good' night to my nemesis! Maybe 'bad' night? Nah after what I just did that wouldn't go either! Ok then...Nite Boy?...thats not right either he is not a dog, nite platypus? Nite Agent P? Nah WAY too formal plus he doesn't even have the hat on, I left it in other room well at least it wont be there for him to cut my head off if he feels like it in the morning so thats a good thing. Maybe, Nite Perry the Platypus, no cus I say that all the time well the Perry the Platypus part anyway. Ok I have got it!" Doofenshmirtz lent over to Perry and patted him once more and said "Nite Perry!" before turning over to face the wall and then he fell asleep.

At about 5:00 am Perry woke and wondered how he got into a laundry basket until he remembered about the previous night. He stood up and saw that Doofenshmirtz was still sleeping so he crept to the other room and put the hat back on his head, the watch on his wrist and was just about to jump out the window when he had a sudden thought. He put the translator on a chair with a note that just had read: ThAnK y0u HeINz. Then Perry lept out of the window and opened his parachute letting him glide slowly to the ground before packing it away and riding off on his scooter back to HQ 15 mins away. Once he arrived at HQ he parked his scooter outside (making a mental note to move it later) scanned the code hidden in his hat to allow himself in and then he silently got back to his room for another rest.


	4. Evening Visitor

_**Ok yet another chapter and I hope you are enjoying this story so far :-) :-) :-)**_

* * *

**Chapter 4 - Evening Visitor**

Perry's head filled with the now familiar sound of his watch beeping and he looked at the clock on the wall to see it was only 6am. He put on his hat whilst walking down the corridors yawning and wondering why Monogram wanted him so early.

"Sorry for waking you so early but I wondered why you arrived back here so late. Would you care to explain?" Questioned Major Monogram.  
Perry rolled his eyes and stood up before doing some fighting moves at the air to show he had been fighting.  
"Oh I see, you were fighting Doofenshmitz but he trapped you and it took you awhile to get out?"  
Perry nodded feeling a little guilty about lying to Monogram but relieved that his information was being believed.  
"Well I understand you haven't been able to get much sleep but there has been some trouble down at the docks and we need you to investigate and there has also been a robbery that we need you to sort out, sorry Agent P but evil never rests!"  
Perry gave Major Monogram an annoyed glare but then went to do his assignments.

Whilst Perry was busy Doofenshmirtz was wondering what evil scheme to do that day: "Maybe a extinctinator to make all those annoying creatures from the Agency extinct but that does seem like alot of effort though...Maybe I should just watch some TV...I should really stop talking to myself its a bad habit!" he decided sitting down on his sofa.

It was 5pm and Perry had finished all of the assignments that he had had and was just parking his scooter at HQ when Agent C (a rookie cat agent) went upto him and handed him a note that said that could Perry go and see Major Monogram. Perry nodded at the cat before pointing at the scooter and then the garage to give the messaged that he just had to put his scooter away first. The cat nodded in answer and ran back inside. Perry started his scooter up again and drove round the side of the building and parked it against the wall before climbing up the wall of a building across the road and running across the roof towards the other side of the Tri-state area. After a few minutes he came to DEI and slowly he clambered up the stairs to the top floor wishing that there was a lift. Once at the top he opened the door and walked in.

Doofenshmirtz was slightly shocked as Perry just walked over to the sofa and sat down not even looking around but staring into space. Although he was startled by this Doofenshmirtz tried to continue to read the book in front of him until he could stand the silence no longer so he went and sat on the sofa beside Perry.  
"Um hello? Perry the Platypus? I've not done anything evil today so why are you here? There is nothing for you to thwart today unless talking to yourself is a crime..." He said in an attempt to make contact with Perry. He was just about to try again when Perry made a tired sigh before taking off his hat and placing it on the floor. Then Perry jumped onto the sofa on all fours, climbed onto a surprised Doofenshmirtz's lap laid down and fell into a deep sleep.  
"O-k..." Doofenshmirtz said slowly not knowing what to make of the situation so he took the Platypus-translatinator from his pocket and clipped it onto Perry watch. Not knowing what to do next he held Perry up, looked at his face which was in a frustrated frown and then placed him back down.  
"For a Platypus he sure can show emotion!" Doofenshmirtz paused before adding "Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I..." Then, like the night before he stroked Perry.


	5. Hit and Run

**_Ok I really WILL get round to writing more of Perry the Platypus - Secret is out but im going to write a few more chapters of this first and don't forget to to check my profile for more news on my stories. This is the shortest chapter yet but is a important one. I hope whoever reads this story is enjoying it as much as I love writing it. Please feel free to PM me as I love to chat  
_****_:-) :-) :-) Have a good day :-) :-) :-)_**

**

* * *

****Chapter 5 - Hit and Run?**

"SO THEN WHERE WERE YOU WHEN WE NEEDED YOU LAST NIGHT AND WHY DID YOU GET BACK SO EARLY IN THE MORNING AGAIN?" Thundered Major Monogram.  
Perry just crossed his arms and turned away from Monogram sticking his bill in the air.  
"Fine be like that but last night we needed your help and you weren't there, people could have died you know!" Perry looked back at Monogram and snorted as if to say, see if I care!  
Then Major Monogram grabbed the nearby phone, then dialled a number and said down the line "You getting this? You think chemicals? Really, he is a PLATYPUS! Oh i suppose it would be a handy way of killing him. Mentally ill! Well it's a possibility. The chemicals again? You seriously think it might be chemicals in him? Really? Well I guess it would make sense. Ok fine I will bring him in for tests."

After this convesation on the phone Major Monogram turned to Perry who gave him an angry look and then sprang forwards so suddenly Monogram had no chance to respond and was immedietly on the floor. Perry the took out some handcuffs from in his hat and quickly used them on Monogram before running, opening the window and then standing on the window ledge.  
"That was unexpected and we are on the 5th floor so where do you think YOU'RE GOING?" Monogram said struggling to his feet and hopping towards Perry. Just as the annoyed Major reached the window Perry gave him an smug grin and jumped out plumeting towards the pavement below.  
"Great! That creature is going to get itself killed!" Monogram muttered to himself whilst watching Perry fall.  
Luckily Perry had other intenstions far from dying and as he fell head first he was watching the windows go past. After 3 windows he started to do somersaults until he was spinning so fast he was a blurr. Moments before Perry reached the ground Monograms phone rang and he knocked over the reciver so he could hear it "Sir, We think it might be rabies!" Came the voice. Suddenly there was a loud smacking sound as Perry collided with the pavement and Monogram looked out of the window expecting to see Perry laying on the ground dead but when he looked out he only saw a cracked paving slab, Perry had gone...


	6. Life or Death

**_Well I am glad people are enjoying this and I thank you all for your reviews and comments. So here is the next chapter and you may have already been able to guess where Perry had gone :-)_**

**

* * *

****Chapter 6 - Life or Death**

"Sounds like Monobrow needs to see a specialist" Doofenshmirtz said after listening to Perry explaining what had happened. "Did you REALLY handcuff him then jump out the window from the 5th floor?" "Unfortunatley yes" Perry replied nodding slowly. "I suppose I am out of the job now though..." "Yeah you're probally right as I don't expect Monobrow will to be too happy losing to one of his own agents"  
"Exactly"  
"Well I guess...ok well...You can stay here seeing as you have no-where else to live if you want"  
"Really? Thanks Heinz!" Yelled Perry jumping up at Doofenshmirtz hugging him for a second before realizing that it was kinda awkward so he let go and fell to the floor blushing.  
"Ill take that as a yes then. Follow me" Doofenshmirtz said walking into a room and pointed at an object in the corner of his bedroom. "I had a feeling that you would be visiting again and so you don't have to sleep in my washing basket I made this: You should get some sleep." Perry ran over too it and looked at it closer to find it was a small dog kennel with lots of towels inside and hook at the back to put his hat on. Realizing Doofenshmirtz was right Perry walked into it, hung his hat up, laid down and went to sleep.

Perry didn't wake up until the next day when Doofenshmirtz called him into the sitting room to tell him some worring news.  
"Last night whilst you was sleeping I got a phonecall from Major Monogram and he sai-"  
"Wait! He has your phone number!" Perry interrupted.  
"Uh yeah we keep in touch...Well anyway, Monobrow said that you are now classed as a rouge agent and I guess you know what that means."  
"Rouge Agent? Are you POSITIVE he said that?" Perry said very shocked.  
"Yes completely sure because he knows you are staying here and wanted me to...Umm how to put this?...Co-operate with them, you know..."  
Perry understood but couldn't believe what he was hearing! "Monobrow also said that if I didn't help they would do everything they could to capture you even if they had to use, uh, tranquilizer darts" Doofenshmirtz flinched as he said the last phrase but then continued. "Once you was in custody depending on how it all went you would either go to jail or, in the worst cases, be put down.  
"WHAT! PUT DOWN? YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS!"  
"Unfortunantley Monobrow did sound VERY serious but how they could put ANY agent down is news to me."  
"They probaly think that we don't have feelings or emotions as such like humans JUST because we are a different species!" Perry said enraged.  
"Hey Hey calm down! They don't have a good reason to. You didn't turn up for an assignment and you had an argument with your boss! See it's not that bad."  
"Huh thats what you think! I might as well end it now" Perry argued walking to the window and looking out of it.  
"That would be stupid and I wouldn't let you because then there would be no-one to thwart my plans"

"Uh Heinz I think we are surrounded!"  
"What are you talking about?"  
"Look out of the window"  
"I am! Oh I see what you mean...Ahhhhhh evacuate!"  
"Seriously sometimes you can be such an idiot! If we are surrounded how can we evacuate?"  
"Thats actually a very good point! So what do we do then?"  
"Stand and fight"  
"Remember the tranquilizer darts Perry!"  
"I said stand and fight!"


	7. Respect

**_Thanks to iluvperry and KendelldeeLovesManga for their reviews and don't forget to check out my profile :-) Enjoy the story and have a good day :-)_**

* * *

**Chapter 7 - Respect **

Suddenly the fire exit door and the main door flung open within seconds of each other. From the fire exit an eagle and a bulldog stepped into the room and quickly seized Doofenshmirtz whos attempts to get away were useless.  
"Give yourself up rouge or the man gets it!" The bulldog growled threateningly.  
Perry secretly turned off the translator and replied "Ha! See if I care"  
"Don't think we won't cus we will!" Added the Eagle "I said SEE IF I CARE!" Repeated Perry more fiercly than before.  
Doofenshmirtz was worried by all of the menacing growls, chatters and screeches that were being exchanged so he just stayed quiet and made no stupid remarks.

Just then 3 more agents came into the room through the main door and they were a cat (the same one that had given him the message), a duck and a dog.  
"You take care of the human and we'll deal with the platypus here" The cat said to the eagle. "Give my respects to Francis for threatening to kill me!" Added Perry as the eagle who along with the bulldog dragged a protesting Doofenshmirtz down the fire exit. "Now then, where were we? Oh yeah I remember! The platypus? Come on! Have a little respect now!" "Repect? You wouldn't know the meaning of the word!" Barked the dog.  
"Oh really? And how did you figure that one out?  
"Well to start with; any respect worthy creature wouldn't abandon a mission or lethaly attack a human " The duck answered "It wasn't a lethal attack but so would you if he thought you had something wrong with you and was gonna do tests on you to see! Maybe I used the word 'you' too many times..."  
"Enough quacking platypus so ar-" The cat started to say "Some would find that offensive!" The duck interrupted glaring angrily at the cat "I was trying to make a point because platypus are part duck" The cat responded "It is still offensive to ALL ducks including me" The duck said turning so his back faced his collegue.  
"Ha! See you can't even work as a team without arguing! That shows how much 'RESPECT' you have for each other doesn't it!" Perry said tauntingly. "Quiet you! Now back to the matter at hand!" Started the cat after giving his collegues back a spiteful glare.  
"Are you going to do this the easy way or the hard way platypus?" The dog continued.  
"Well 'DOG' it depends on what you class as hard or easy because you see the 'easy way' could mean you just go away and leave me alone making that easy for all of us whilst the 'hard way' could mean you actually try and defeat me which would be hard (well actually impossible) for you three." "No thats COMPLETLEY wrong! Easy would mean you just hand yourself over and no-one gets hurt but hard would mean we would have to get you by force" The duck corrected.  
"He was being sarcastic poop-brain!" The cat adressed the duck sourly.  
"Would you mind getting on with it because I do have stuff to do today and day light is burning!" Perry mentioned before the duck could reply.  
"Where YOU'RE going you won't ever see day light again!" The duck threatened turning his attention back to Perry.  
"YOU won't be awake to see the afternoon!" Perry said "Bring it on!" The dog barked as the three agents stood in their attack positions.


	8. The difference between rookies & elites?

_**Perry is tiny compared to Doofenshmirtz - I have only just noticed this :-) Enjoy and review :-)**_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 8 - The difference between rookies & elites?**

The Duck dashed the Perrys left, the cat to his right, the dog infront of him and Perry could easily guess what was coming next. They all dived at him at the same time and moments before they crashed into him Perry smartly jumped backwards causing them to collide with each each other. "Hahahaha that was a CLASSIC!" Perry laughed before getting serious again. "I expected something a little better than that! Wow! The rookies really are getting worse these days!"  
The Agents regrouped and then stood once again in battle positions. Suddenly the cat lept high into the air and went flying towards Perry who kicked him in the stomuch sending him flying again but this time backwards. The cat smashed into the wall and fell to the floor with an "oof" before his eyes closed.  
"What had you done to him?" The dog growled angrily Perry shrugged and said "Self-defence. But don't worry he isn't harmed (well he may have a bit of back ache), he is only unconcious."  
The dog charged towards Perry hoping to somehow get revenge for what had happened to his collegue but he also was sent flying into a wall only to fall unconcious.  
"Well this is strange! I must try and stop you somehow yet I know attacking would be no good" The Duck said hoping not to have to suffer the same treatment.  
"Well you got that right!" Perry agreed "Maybe you should fly down to Francis and tell him he might need to send re-enforcements assuming he has shown up to see my apparent capture of course."  
"Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt to let you know but..."  
"Just tell me if he is here or not!"  
"Ok keep you tail on! Yes he is down there, he wanted to see to it personally that the operation is a success, if you must know"  
"Hmm wanted to see to it personally? He must think i'm a big danger to O.W.C.A then, sheesh that is harsh! What did I do to deserve that?" Perry said to himself thoughtfully.  
"Well you didn't show up for an assignment then you attacked him and then you ran off! That is three wrongs"  
"Did I ask for your opinion? No! Fly off before I wipe you out too!"  
This comment made the duck dash to the fire exit and fly down to the ground not daring to breath until he was outside for fear of what might happen to him.

10 minutes later back up at the top of DEI a rabbit and a turkey came through door.  
"Ok then it's time to give yourself up!" the rabbit shouted very loudly "Hey no need to shout! I am standing right here" Perry complained "You'll be the one shouting in a minute! Shouting for your mummy that is!" The turkey said spitefully "What makes you think you're gonna be so different to the other two then?"  
"What other two?" The rabbit and turkey said in unison "Them two" Perry pointed to the unconcious cat and dog "Well they're just rookies! We're top agents!" The rabbit declared "Ok I guess that means you will hopefully be a little tougher" "Yeah exactly! ... WHAT? Wait a minute! NO! We're not just a little tougher you disrespectful worm eating duck-beaver thing! We are SO outta your legue!" the rabbit said but Perry just gave him a disbelieving look. "What!" the rabbit demanded then looked at the turkey for answers.  
"You know I eat worms as well don't you" the turkey said offended "Lets talk about this later we have a job to do here" the rabbit whispered loudly "You could at least say sorry" the turkey said still offended "I said later!" the rabbit whispered but still loudly before turning back to Perry "Now then! Back to our jobs here!"  
"Hahaha now you two are fighting! First the cat an the duck now the rabbit and the turkey! So much for being disrespectful! Well I guess being a platypus and all I cannot help helping other species offend each other"  
"Stop blabbing and make some sense! Are you going to come or not?" The turkey spoke "Im not coming and nothing you can do will make me!"  
"Time to get the show on the road in that case!" The rabbit said "I hate metophors but yeah I agree" Perry announced

The turkey ran upto Perry and tried to peck him but each time Perry dodged taking a step back. After a few steps he was right against the wall and seemed to have no-where to go but when the turkey tried to peck him he jumped up and the turkey hit his head against the wall knocking himself out. The rabbit lept at Perry who jumped out of the way and then they started a fierce wrestling match and it was not clear who was winning until Perry lept up and looked at the motionless body. "I have no idea how he blacked out but it was a lame fight" Perry said dragging the rabbits body by its ears over to the side of the room and then he sat down in the middle of the floor. 'I wonder how many more agents there will be?' he thought to himself before jumping up as the Bulldog from before came into the room.

"Remind me again what rank you are please" Perry asked politely.  
"Elite" It replied "Wow I have always wanted to fight an elite"  
"Well it won't be long now and you can join your precious human on the way back to HQ"  
"Really I don't understand why you think I care about him"  
"Well you do even if you're not gonna admit it!"  
"Pah"  
"Well I don't suppose you are going to just come along now are you?"  
"Nope"  
"Didn't think so. Well you leave me no choice"

The bulldog threw his hat like a boomerang over the top of Perry and spikes rained down onto him.  
"What on earth do you think you're doing? Are you trying to turn me into a echidna?" Perry yelled jumping in every possible way to avoid the spikes.  
The bulldog snatched his hat out and pulled out an orb from inside. Then he put the hat back on a threw the orb to the floor. The orb shattered and leaked a purple smoke.  
"Now you are trying to choke me with fog seriously what game are you playing" Perry continued to argue running to hide under the sofa.  
Once the fog had cleared the bulldog pulled out a silent animal whilst from his hat and blew it. Suddenly a whale-singer-double-breasted-angle-hopper (a rare bird that is the natral enemy of the platypus in the wild) flew in.  
Perry jumped out from under the sofa and said "THAT is just a dirty trick!"  
The whale-singer-double-breasted-angle-hopper flew at Perry and started to peck him ferociously.  
"This bird could kill me! You don't really want a murder on your hands do you? So get this thing off of me!" Perry lied because although it could kill a normal platypus it couldn't kill one that had had agent training. The bulldog didn't realize Perry was not telling the truth about the bird and he thought it could kill Perry so reluctantly he used another whistle and somewhere far away a whale started singing. This caused the whale-singer-double-breasted-angle-hopper to fly off towards the whale song. Once the whale-singer-double-breasted-angle-hopper had gone the bulldog once again threw his hat like a boomerang but this time Perry jumped up and caught it.  
"Ha ha not so smart now are you!" Perry declared before throwing the hat out of the open fire exit door after saying "Catch!" Whilst the bulldog was distracted by the hat Perry snuck up behind him and just as he was about to grab the hat from the air Perry struck him in the back of his knees causing him to topple over. "Sorry but now you leave ME no choice!" Perry said before slapping him in the face with his tail and predictably the Bulldog fell unconcious.  
"The difference between rookies and elites? Elites are more stupid" Perry confirmed.

Then a voice came from the doorway saying, "Well, well, well! What do we have here then?..."


	9. Electrolocation

_**Well another chapter is here and now this story is almost finished but there is going to be a sequal for you to look forward to :-) Enjoy :-)**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 9 - Electrolocation**

Perry turned around to face the door and more importantly the voice, Major Monogram or Francis as Perry now called him stepped into the room.  
"So then 2 rookies, 2 top and 1 elite all unconcious. Quite a collection Perry the Platypus! Quite a collection!" He said looking at the mointionless bodies that littered the floor.  
Perry turned the translator on and replied "It was self-defence Francis. Purely self-defence."  
"Ha that's hard to believe. Get a thrill from this kind of thing now do you?"  
Perry couldn't believe what he was hearing! 'When did Monogram be get so...so...so, heartless? Mean? DIFFERENT? Also when did he start calling me Perry the Platypus? Thats just wierd! Maybe it's Heinz in disguise? Now THAT would be wierd!' He thought to himself before replying "You've finally lost it if you think i'm enjoying this!"  
"Now back to the main reason I am here! I am giving you an option. Listen very closely I said I am actually going to give you a choice!"  
"Bla bla bla get to the point already!"  
"I think you better think about this carefully: Are you going to come willingly or not?"  
Perry was about to say what he had said to all of the others but then he suddenly froze. 'Maybe I should just give up!' He considered 'It's not like i'm going to win either way! The O.W.C.A has loads of agents, enough to keep fighting for a long time but eventually I am going to run out of energy and need to sleep! There is no escape either! But then again if I give up it would be as though even trying to win was pointless in the first place! Why am I even thinking like this?'  
"I think you know the answer. I am not coming" Perry said calmly.

"Very well your choice then" Monogram said pressing a button on a remote. Suddenly SS SN (super secret spy network) men came from the fire exit and stood round the perimeter of the room. Perry folded his arms and gave Monogram an angry glare. "We don't want you running off again now do we?" Monogram said. 'That makes sense' Perry thought 'Alot of agents and resources were obviously used for this and if I was just to escape it would be a total waste of it all'  
"Are you going to come now?" "Never" Perry said.  
"Ok then. Perry the Platypus meet Peter the Panda or rather say hello as you have already met a few times before if I remember correctly" Said Monogram as the SS SN men moved from the fire-exit door to let Peter the Panda through before blocking the way out again.

"So we meet again" Peter said.  
"I thought you quit The Agency like 7 years ago?" Perry replied after turning the translator off.  
"I did but once I heard that you went rouge I offered to help them out."  
"Oh how kind of you" said Perry sarcasticly.  
"Well anyway I don't suppose you have changed your mind about giving up now i'm here have you?"  
"Nope" "Didn't think so. Well then prepare yourself"  
"For what? Your unstoppable power? In your dreams! I could beat you blindfolded!" Perry joked "Are you prepared to bet on that?"  
"Sure! When I win you have to quit The Agency and move to China!"  
"Ok whatever but when you LOSE you have to face it that i'm better than you" "Yeah thats a deal" Said Perry who then turned on the translator "You might want to stand back Francis" He said to Monogram then turned the translator off again.

Perry took a blindfold from behind him and put it on before standing in his attack position. Peter lept infront of Perry just to see what happened but as he landed he still saw that the Platypus hadn't moved even though he was less than a metre away. Smirking Peter clunched his fists, closed his eyes in concentration and punched at Perry hoping to knock him with one blow. When he looked again he saw Perry, still blindfolded, standing on top of the television. "You missed!" Perry chattered tauntingly. Peter grunted in annoyance and tried to grab Perry but he missed as Perry jumped over to the other side of the room. "How are you doing that?" Peter asked amazed. "Well it's called electrolocation and if you don't know what that means look it up!" Perry said.  
"I'm a bit busy at the moment and I don't have a dictionary to hand" Peter said.  
"Well I can feel electric shocks in the air through my bill and I use it to detect where you are! There happy now you know the basics?"  
"Whatever" Peter jumped at Perry who again lept away. Peter jumped and at the same time so did Perry. They were both going to crash in mid-air when Perry spun in a circle and his tail smashed into Peter. The collision caused them both to fly backwards and Peter crashed into the floor whilst Perry landed near the edge of the room but tripped over the smashed chair and fell onto the feet of one of the SS SN men who didn't know what to do about it. Dizzyily Perry stood up and tried to get focused again not knowing wether Peter was concious or not. Slowly he walked over to where Peter the Panda was and felt something grab his leg and try and trip him up. Perry growled and shook his leg free of the weak grip. Then Perry smacked Peter with his tail again to make sure he was unconcious.

Then Perry picked Peter up by the ear like a stuffed toy. Perry turned to face the doorway, held Peter up, turned on the translator and said "See Francis! This is what I can do! BLINDFOLDED! I could kill him right now but I won't! Now let me go before someone gets seriously hurt!" Then he realized he still had the blindfold on so he ripped it off. Once his eyes ajusted back to the light he looked ahead and saw SS SN men but no Major Monogram. Suddenly Perry felt a jab in his side and he looked towards the fire-exit. Perry saw Monogram standing in the doorway but he was holding some sort of gun.  
"You shouldn't be the one making threats Perry the Platypus!" Monogram sniggered.  
Perry looked at his side where he had felt the jab and saw a small dart with a needle that was in his skin. All of a sudden he realized what had happened but started to feel strange and woozy.  
"Fra-francis!" Perry stuttered struggling to keep his eyes open "You sh-shot m-m-me wi-with.." Perrys sentance ended when his eyes closed and he collasped on the floor and the last word 'Tranquilizer' faded from his mind as he lost conciousness.


	10. Disappearing Act

_**This is the last chapter but look forward to the sequal :-) Enjoy and have a good day :-)**_

**

* * *

****Chapter 10 - Disappearing Act**

"Can't you just make a 'get-well-inator' or something like that?"  
"It's not that simple. I have evil reputation to keep up and a machine like that would be used for 'good' and it completly!"  
"Oh and staying at O.W.C.A HQ will help it?"  
"Well it is at an all time low but thats not the point!" "Wait! I think he is coming round!"  
"What? Really?"  
"Thats what I said isn't it? Anyway quiet he IS waking up"  
Perry heard various voices as he slowly woke up from a very deep sleep. "Ugghh I don't feel too good" He said still slightly dazed.  
"Hey how are you doing Agent P?" Came a voice from the side of the bed Perry was in. Perry turned his head to look for the owner of the voice and saw a man with purple glasses and red hair looking back at him.  
"Hi Agent P do you remember me?" The man said to Perry before mumbling to himself about amnesia.  
"I'm Carl. You know, Major Monograms intern although more of an assistant now." Said the man again.  
"I thought you was in Spain on a course?" Perry said confused.  
"At least you remember me. Well I was in Spain until you apparently attacked Major Monogram and went rouge so I caught the next flight over. It arrived last night and when I got here everything was chaotic."  
"Yesterday? Chaos? Oh that might have had something to do with me" Perry confessed "You see Francis was seriously giving me too much to do so I got a bit angry and maybe attacked him or something like that. Then I ran off to DEI and convinced Heinz to let me stay there for the night then the next day loads of Agents arrived at DEI and then Heinz got captured or something and I defeated 3 rookie agents. The I knocked 2 attacking top agents unconcious. After that an elite bulldog attacked so I got him unconcious aswell. After that a load of SS SN men came so I couldn't escape and Francis was also there and we had a conversation but he was acting really wierd and kept calling me Perry the Platypus. Peter the Panda arrived but I defeated him whilst blindfolded for some reason but how did I get here?"  
"Well after you had defeated Peter, Major Monogram well he, um, there is no easyway to put this so I guess, well, he used a tanquilizer dart to get you here so he knew it would probably be long fight and he probaly had stuff to do. Unfortunatly he used too much of the stuff that knocked you out and you have been in a bad way for 3 days and we didn't know if you was going to make it..." Carl said trailing off at the end.  
Perry eyes flashed with anger and angrily he said "When I next see him he'll wish he was somewhere else!"  
"Calm down! There is someone that would like to talk to you!" Carl said walking out of the room. Once Carl had left Heinz Doofenshmirtz entered and sat down in the chair by the bed.  
"Why are you here? What do you want?" Perry asked grumpily still annoyed by what Monogram had done.  
"Well actually I have been here for 3 days since I was arrested and am not allowed back to DEI yet so don't be so grumpy -critically-ill-for-the-last-three-days. I came to see if you was any better." Doofenshmirtz replied.  
"Oh sorry" Apologized Perry.  
"Yeah well I wouldn't be too happy either if I had just found out that my boss shot me a few days ago." Doofenshmirtz joked.  
"When you put it that way I suppose you're right."  
"You're hardly recognizable without that hat you normally wear"  
Perry reached to his head expecting to clutch his feodora but instead he felt a bandage. Doofenshmirtz noticed Perry's surprised look and said "There are serious injuries to your head, tail and your left leg is broken."  
"I guess i'm not going to be doing much for a while. Do you know where Major Francis Monogram is because even with these injuries I plan to make his day rather unhappy!"  
"I would tell you if I knew but strangely I haven't seen him although I have expected to because he did arrest me after all."  
"Why did you get arrested anyway?"  
"I'm not sure but it was something about helping you was against the law and all that rubbish."  
"Hmmm...I guess i'll go to prison aswell..."  
"Maybe but you might get off"  
"Doubt it after all that has happened."

"Sorry to interrupt you but there is something important that I need to tell you Agent P" Carl interrupted walking into the room "It's Major Monogram, he's disappeared!"


End file.
